The provision of a ring interlocking assembly within electrical to mechanical power conversion machines, such as motors for positioning of brush and conductive spring devices is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,036 B1 to Lynch et al. It is an important object of the present invention to facilitate disassembly and reduce energy consumption during power transfer between the spring devices and the brushes of such motors.